narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Akatsuki: Preparation for War
The Meeting "Osamu war is among us" said Jikū as he walked into the base along with Justice."Yes Jikū we have to make preparations."Justice will have not part in this war" said Katsu as his team members stood behind him."We won't need you will all the shinobi i have reincarnated" said Roku as he put in his glasses. "I would like to take a look at those re-incarnations,"Futeki Kihaku grinned as he looked at Roku. Inari and Kyū nodded at Roku. Farao walked in behind the group heading to see the reincarnations. He pulled at his new cloak nervously. Would he take part in the war or cook on the side-lines? Either way, it was exciting to be part of it. "Fine, summoning reincarnation" said Roku as 31 coffins rose out of the ground and opened. "31 Summons, eh ! That could keep the enemies busy for a month I can say, what about the enemy troops does any one have information about them, all I know his Reikaigakure have entered the alliance." Futeki informed Osamu. "Kirigakure has also joined and Yōkōgakure, but we have enough military strength with the Stone Army and the army's from Yukigakure and Yugakure and those who have been reincarnated" said Osamu. "Wish we could have the support of a great shinobi country we could have pulled the act of has a battle between nations an achieve everything from within the shadows," shrewdly commented Sai. "We have two more months until the war stars, we also have an ally said Osamu as he looked at the members. Without warning the Airspace around the room changed as figured materialized out of thin air..... and the terrorist Secretive group known as Tsuki no Ai appeared Behold.. Fa' rao said as he floated forward not even bothering to walk.. something he was had habit of doing..... It has come to my knowledge that our groups have a very commonalities between us.. and using my better judgement it would appease both groups if we could come to terms and perhaps align ourselves.... you guys are probably strong now but with us your power would triple.. Fa' rao said balling his fist as he floated in the air "We will support each other in the war and we will deal with the Black Knights and the allied forces" said Osamu as he loked at Fa'rao with his Rinnegan. Fa' rao grinned as floated... then our first order of business is to devise a front on which we shall attack.. my team is killed in all front whether its an all out assault.. or steath.... Chōnan Uchiha stepped forward.. the Uchiha CLan ancerstor revived as his Yuraigan looked Osamu Rinnegan in the eye you there man who possess my fathers eye I am second in command of Tsuki no Ai.. and I am also a talented Cartographer.. if we need to move troops I am your man "We will send out our men when the war starts" said Osamu. Well I am heading out, I need to go prepare the edo tensis" said Roku as he placed a Kunai with a seal in the brains of Yorinori Uchiha, Daichi Nara and Tatsumaki Yari and left the base."What is this?" asked a highly confused Daichi. "We have been brought back with the reanimation technique." said Yorinori. "I have been brought back again, I hope we don't meet each other." thought Yorinori."Wait aren't you Yorinori Uchiha?" asked Tatsumaki in shock. "Yes, how do you know of me?" Yorinori asked the former Kumo-nin. "Yōkai Uchiha formed Tenkyū to destroy your brother's village. I joined because he stole the woman I loved. I hope Yōkai gained victory." Tatsumaki said with confidence. "Don't speak of Yoshitsune in such a way. My guess is he didn't steal, rather, you couldn't get her. I already know the rest. Yōkai abandoned the attack. Considering he isn't here, I bet he is still out there alive. Maybe he will redeem his mistakes, or already has." Yorinori said with a smile, earning Tatsumaki to grow angry. "Calm down Tatsumaki, not your fault you suck. I wonder what Shidakō did with my body. Knowing him he buried me. I bey he has my puppet too." Daichi said with what seemed like a smile, and began to yawn loudly. Farao felt uncomfortable as he stood in between a bunch of powerful ninja he had never met. "Uh... anyone gonna introduce me?" "Tsuki no Ai and I will head out and do the same.. we will cover you all and link back up.. we have info on the black knights due to the tournaments," Fa' rao said as he floated toward the door leaving. "we will pass this along to all as well." "Do you mean the Jigoku Games? I competed in that." Farao lent against a wall and sighed. "Man that was some tournament. Although, the monk competing was pretty good." "Did anyone show from the Land of Whirlpools? Any Shio or Uzumaki?" spoke the quiet one with the delicate features and spiky black hair held back by a red headband. "From what I was told, it wasn't that impressive," Fa' rao responded to the man. "You modern day shinobi are impressed by the most strangest things..." "The time to move is now. Saikuron and Terrax, you both remember what to do, am I correct? This will be the opening, the Warning Shot, and the rebirth of everything." Fa' rao stated as he floated in tow with Tsuki No Ai as they left out. Category: Tsuki no Ai Category:Neo Akatsuki